Cotidiano: uma manhã das nossas vidas
by Milene Black
Summary: Mais uma manhã das nossas vidas. A rotina que eu não troco por nada nesse mundo. Sirius/Isabelle POV


São sete da manhã, o dia ainda está clareando lá fora quando o rádio em minha cômoda começa a funcionar para me fazer acordar. Me espreguiço bem devagar, e depois levanto, de um salto. Dois acenos com a varinha e minha cama está perfeitamente arrumada. Como é bom poder usar magia! Por causa das aulas na Academia, minhas manhãs seguem uma rotina perfeita, exatamente igual, todos os dias. No entanto, eu não tenho do que me queixar. E daqui a pouco vai ficar bem fácil entender o porquê. Saio do quarto ainda descalça, me alongando, me esticando toda enquanto caminho – todos os sete passos – até a porta do quarto ao lado. Como faço todos os dias, paro por um instante, encostada ao batente da porta, e o observo dormir.

_São sete e cinco da manhã. Tenho certeza disso, e nem preciso de um relógio para saber. Sei também, embora esteja de olhos fechados, que ela está encostada ao batente da porta, olhando para mim. Nosso despertar é sempre igual, por causa do horário das aulas na Academia. Ela acorda às sete, se espreguiça, levanta e vem me acordar. Todos os dias. Isso porque, infelizmente, nós não dormimos juntos. Ainda. Ela acha que é muito cedo, e, a contragosto, eu respeito. Mesmo assim, a hora de acordar é uma das melhores do meu dia. Na maior parte das vezes eu estou dormindo ainda, quando ela senta na beira da cama, tira os cabelos do meu rosto e beija meu ombro. Mas quando estou acordado, como hoje, não abro os olhos, e seguro o sorriso que sempre ameaça escapar._

~xXx~

Ele acha que não sei que está acordado. Mas eu já vi os cantos da boca dele se moverem para cima, bem de leve. Isso acontece quando ele está tentando não rir. E acontece em várias das nossas manhãs. Caminho até a cama, devagar, e me sento na beira do colchão. Os cabelos – aparados recentemente e contra a vontade dele – estão caídos sobre seu rosto, e ele está deitado de bruços, como sempre. Afasto as mechas negras do cabelo dele de seu rosto perfeito, e o beijo no ombro, e depois no canto da boca.

- Acorda, Sirius. – digo baixinho em seu ouvido.

_Hmm... não existe nada melhor do que isso. Ela está inclinada sobre mim, sua respiração lenta e suave bate no meu rosto, e se torna mais difícil não sorrir. Suas mãos acariciam meu cabelo... ah, o perfume... o cheiro de jasmim que é só dela. Quando ele me atinge é impossível fingir que estou dormindo. Meu sorriso escapa, e, embora não a esteja vendo, sei que está sorrindo também, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Ela deita ao meu lado, e eu passo meu braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para perto._

_- Bom dia, preguiçoso._

_- Bom dia, Bell. – respondo, finalmente abrindo os olhos._

~xXx~

É incrível o que acontece quando ele abre os olhos e me encara. Meu sorriso se amplia imediatamente, e quando ele me beija, aquele primeiro beijo do dia, ainda meio sonado, eu me arrepio inteira. Sempre há alguns segundos de quietude, nos quais apenas nos encaramos. Nestes momentos de silêncio, eu simplesmente me permito me perder, mergulhar no abismo negro dos olhos de Sirius, sem a menor vontade de encontrar o caminho de volta.

- Hora de levantar. – diz ele, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

- Hora de levantar. – concordo, ao mesmo tempo em que desejo que tais palavras desapareçam da face da Terra.

_A última coisa que eu quero é levantar dessa cama. Ela está acariciando meus cabelos, e seus olhos estão fixos nos meus. Imagine o dia de sol mais lindo que jamais viu. O azul dos olhos dela é infinitamente mais bonito do que o céu que acabou de imaginar. É o meu pedaço de céu, meu paraíso. Nós nos encaramos por um instante, e eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dos dela, a não ser por uma fração de segundo, apenas para ver seu sorriso lindo aumentar, antes que eu a beije. Seus lábios são ainda mais viciantes do que os olhos. A pior parte do despertar é, com certeza, a hora de sair da cama. Não acredito que exista no mundo alguém que odeie mais esse momento do que eu._

~xXx~

Lamentando ter de fazê-lo, levanto da cama, e ele também. Apanho a varinha sobre o criado-mudo e com um ou dois acenos a cama dele está arrumada. Ele me beija novamente, seus braços enlaçando minha cintura, e minha vontade é de ficar assim para sempre. Como isso não é possível – infelizmente – volto para o meu quarto, para tomar um banho, enquanto ele faz o mesmo. Coloco o perfume de jasmim que ele gosta, e então desço até a cozinha. Enquanto preparo a mesa do café, ouço seus passos na escada. Ele vai até a sala apanhar o jornal, e eu me sento à mesa para esperar por ele. A mesa do café é farta; eu como pouco, mas Sirius come por ele e por mim.

_Sinto cheiro de café fresco enquanto desço as escadas, e meu estômago se agita. Mas, melhor do que o cheiro de café que vem da cozinha é o cheiro do perfume dela, que parece ter ficado no ar depois que ela passou por aqui. Vou até a sala para apanhar o jornal, e depois sigo para a cozinha. Largo o jornal sobre a mesa, e me sento ao seu lado. Fico observando enquanto ela serve café para mim e para si mesma. Roubo um biscoito de seu prato e a beijo. Ela se inclina para me beijar outra vez, e pega o biscoito de volta. Tomamos nosso café – ela come feito um passarinho – e eu organizo a cozinha, e então subimos. Minutos depois, dentes escovados e mais dois ou três beijos trocados, aparatamos para o Ministério._

~xXx~

O saguão do Ministério é sempre o mesmo caos, todas as manhãs. De mãos dadas, nos encaminhamos aos elevadores. Os memorandos esvoaçam sobre nossas cabeças quando entramos na cabine, junto com alguns outros bruxos. Continuamos de mãos dadas enquanto o elevador sobe. Olho para Sirius, e sorrio, e ele me sorri de volta. Embora ele saiba disto, não resisto a dizer "Eu amo você", só movendo os lábios, sem emitir som. E embora eu já saiba disso, é tão bom vê-lo responder. "Eu amo mais", ele diz, e meu sorriso aumenta. Os bruxos saem e ele me beija. Nossas mãos permanecem unidas, dedos entrelaçados, por mais alguns andares, até que a voz anuncia o andar do QG. Soltamos as mãos e nos afastamos. Odeio essa voz.

_Acho um pouco de graça da expressão em seu rosto quando a voz anuncia o QG. Nós dois suspiramos. É a contragosto que solto sua mão e me afasto de seu calor e de seu perfume. Aqui não somos um casal, somos colegas de curso, apenas, e desta forma nos comportamos. Confesso que é difícil ter que manter essa distância, estando tão perto dela o tempo todo. As portas do elevador se abrem e deixamos a cabine, afastados como convém, mas suficientemente próximos para que ela ouça o meu sussurro. "Eu amo você", eu digo, e ela abaixa a cabeça e sorri. O sorriso ainda está lá quando ela me olha. "Eu amo mais", ela sussurra de volta, e então é a minha vez de sorrir. Entramos na sala, e temos apenas tempo de cumprimentar Alice e Tiago, que guardaram nossos lugares, antes que Moody chegue, com seus rosnados também já rotineiros, dando início a mais um dia de aulas._

Ele levanta, e eu também. Mais um beijo depois, volto para o meu quarto, para tomar meu banho, enquanto ele faz o mesmo. Coloco o perfume de jasmim que ele gosta, e então desço até a cozinha. Logo depois, ouço seus passos na escada. Ele apanha o jornal, e eu preparo o café. Sentamos à mesa. Eu como pouco, ele come por ele e por mim. Ele rouba um biscoito do meu prato e me beija. Me inclino para beijá-lo outra vez e pego meu biscoito de volta. Ele arruma a cozinha e nós subimos. Minutos depois, dentes escovados, e mais dois ou três carinhos trocados, aparatamos juntos para o Ministério.

Lamentando ter de fazê-lo, saio da cama e ela também. Ela apanha minha varinha sobre o criado-mudo e com um ou dois acenos, a cama está arrumada. Eu a beijo novamente, e ela sai do quarto, enquanto eu vou para o banho. No quarto ao lado ela também está no chuveiro. Imagino a água escorrendo por seus cabelos, acariciando seus ombros e costas, e então enfio o rosto na água para refrear meus pensamentos. Desço até a sala e apanho o jornal. Na cozinha, ela prepara o café. Comemos juntos – ela come feito um passarinho –, e depois que eu arrumo a cozinha – e viva a magia! – e terminamos de nos arrumar, aparatamos.

As mãos continuam unidas enquanto atravessamos o saguão dos elevadores. Ela entra, depois eu. E mais três ou quatro bruxos que eu jamais vi na vida. Ela me olha e sorri, sua mão ainda na minha. "Eu amo você", seus lábios dizem, sem emitir som algum. "Eu amo mais", respondo, da mesma forma, e seu sorriso se amplia. Os bruxos deixam o elevador e eu a beijo. A voz anuncia o QG, nossas mãos se soltam e nossos corpos se afastam. A parte ruim da nossa rotina. Mas são as partes boas que ficam dançando na minha cabeça, antes que Moody entre na sala e acabe com minha alegria, com seus rosnados que também já fazem parte da rotina.

* * *

**N/A: hmm... eu tava com saudadinha do meu casal preferido. Brincandinho, mas ao mesmo tempo, pura verdade. Essa fic é total e inteiramente da Marih, já que foi escrita somente por que ela me pediu algo de Six e Bell. Amoor, tu é um dos motivos pelos quais eu continuo escrevendooo!**


End file.
